baby, you're so classic
by kissing under the stars
Summary: "And two seconds later, she's in his arms."


**disclaimer - **characters belong to lisi Harrison, not myself. also, any lyrics mentioned belong to MKTO as 'Classic' is their song, not mine.

**a/n **- hey...am I writing too much too fast? lol

**pairing - **everyone has time for a good ol clam

**dedication - **everyone who reads my stories (:

* * *

_You're over my head_  
_ I'm out of my mind_  
_ Thinking I was born in the wrong time_  
_ One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic_

The second Cam laid eyes on Claire, he knew she was different.

Sure, she was dressed in 'rich girl clothes', but that was because Massie forced her to, and Cam understood that being in the Pretty Committee was hard work, and better in the Pretty Committee and hating it then being out of the PC and having them chase you like a pack of dogs.

Even if Claire was under the influence of Massie Block (what does Derrick see in her anyway? Cam will never understand) 50% of the time, the other 50% is perfect. That other 50% is when Claire and Cam were laughing over stupid stuff and eating candy and ice-cream even though it's _'fattening'_.

But who cares? Claire's **living in a world gone plastic, **yet she's still **classic**.

And that's all Cam wanted.

_Ima pick you up in a Cadillac_  
_ Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back_  
_ Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel_  
_ I could walk you down the aisle_

Cam arrived in front of Claire's house **in a Cadillac **like a **gentleman**. Cam wanted Claire to know that he's not like other guys, who show up in big honkin' trucks and take the girl to the nearest bar.

No, Cam's keeping it **classic**.

Claire came from her estate (so she's rich; she's not a female dog like _other people_) dressed in a light blue dress and black flats. Cam thinks she looks perfect.

Cam was out of the car in seconds to help her in the passenger seat, like **gentlemen **do. She gave him a smile and a 'hi' and Cam was on the verge of screaming with joy.

(Claire was always able to put him on cloud 9 with a simple 'hello')

_Out of my league_  
_ Old school chic_  
_ Like a movie star_  
_ From the silver screen_

Cam always thought Claire was **out of his league**. She was practically a **movie star **(hello, dial l for loser?) and he thought she would never give him the time of day.

So of course, when _Claire_was the one to ask him on a date, he calmly said yes, although that day he went home and jumped around in his room in excitement.

(Because Claire could do that to him)

_Baby you're class and baby you're sick_  
_ I never met a girl like you ever til we met_

Claire was the only girl Cam has ever met that is so..._Claire-ish_. Granted, that sounds weird, but Cam knows what he was talking about(after all, this is _Cam _we're talking about).

Claire was the only Cam knew that was rich and beautiful and popular but still down-to-earth, shy and nice.

(Aren't popular girls supposed to be female dogs?)

With a simple, "**I never met a girl like you**', Cam had Claire in his arms.

(Cam was always a charmer)

_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_  
_ Baby you're so classic_  
_ Baby you're so classic_  
_ Baby you're so classic_

**Classic **was always Cam's favorite song. It reminded him of Claire.

After a bit of snooping (questions, people. He only asked questions), Cam learned that **Classic **was Claire's favorite too. He didn't know why it was, but he secretly hoped it was because it reminded her of Cam.

(It did)

So one day when they were in a fight (Massie 'Massie-d' her way into the relationship and brainwashed Claire. Poor Claire), Cam snuck into her yard and threw pebbles at the sides of her windows until she hastily opened them.

Even in a tank top, shorts, a messy bun and no makeup, Cam thought Claire looked perfect.

Cam, being the romantic he was, sang her favorite song.

And two seconds after, she's in his arms.

_Don't you wish their were more_ **Classic **_couples like these?_

* * *

**a/n - **heyyy

so this is it for my little 'clam' thing.

I like it, tbh.

and you guys should reallllly check out the song it's **Classic **by **MKTO **and it's AMAZING erhmagerd

hehehe

leave a review for what you think (:

love ya

-luxuries


End file.
